Saiyan of the Shadows: Moon Shadow ch4
Starabound panted after a long run. 'How far have I gone?' She wondered. She remembered what Chichi did with her frying pan and split, scampering away. Okay, maybe she had overreacted, but still, not much. 'Where am I,' she thought. 'Have I really gone this far?' She felt a disturbance in the energy around her. She whipped around but found nothing. Until she felt eyes staring into the back of her neck. She sprung around slashing behind her with her claws. Stopping, she barely had time to take in the large ears, claws, snout, and purple fur. "I'm being attacked by.... a purple Set?" she said quizzicallly. 'Wasn't that jackal-head weirdo pyromaniac red?' Greatly irritated, the purple doom god yelled out "NO! I AM A CAT! A CAT I TELL YOU! A CAAAT!!! I AM NOT THAT PATHETIC DOOM GOD, I AM THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION MYSELF!" Turning her head with obvious disdain, she growled back "We are not Gods. What we are called means only what we can do. There is a higher power out there, one that created the original "gods". And trust me, you are not one of them. " "Heh heh... after all these millenia you haven't changed a bit...you're still as annoying as ever... AND WEAK!!" The purple anthropomorphic cat lunged at the black one nearly catching the fused warrior by surprise. Sparks and fur flew up when the cats' forearms clashed together. In a frenzied flash of claws the two felines brawled, auras clashing and breaking apart from each other in a fierce battle of claws and fists. Catching the upper hand the destruction deity slammed the new moon guardian to the ground. "Say goodbye, kitty!" Smirking, she merely giggled. Caught off guard, the energy sphere in the other cat's hand shrunk. 'What is she doing?' Yelling out, the she cat lashed her previously forgotten tail at his feet, sweeping him off the ground. With catlike reflexes the cobra latched onto the limb and injected highly toxic venom into his leg. Screaming out in pain the injured feline tore out of the deadly serpent's grasp "You fool. '''YOU FOOL!!!"' "''Leave now. You're lucky I don't want to taint my hosts' innocence with the death of an "immortal" being. I will not give you a second chance." "Heh... you fool.... you don't understand... how cute. HYAH!!!" Before the black feline was hit, the rainbow dragon defleced it off of its shining metallic scales. Suddenly Bakura, Goku, and Gomon arrived and assumed their fighting stances. The beaten cornish rex reluctantly left. Goku ran up to Starabound. "Are you okay?" "Yes. What was that?" Goku replied in disbelief. "I-it was Bills. Th-the god of destruction. B-but I thought he wasn't that bad anymore!" Gomon's eyes widened in realization. "H-hey, dragon, is there some kind of feud between those two?" "Not just those two, but all of us. I will explain later, but we must leave now." Starabound turned to the dragon. "Who are you?" The dragon replied back "I am the sunrise, herald of rebirth." "I am Dawnus." Category:Ssj4shadowsaiyajin Category:Fan Fiction